Siren's Call
by VampiressKerrigan
Summary: "The Siren lies in wait, singing her songs for thee" A short story about what I imagine could be part of Thor's morning routine. One Shot for now.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any characters contained herein that are not original characters of my own creation.

Siren's Call

It was still early in the morning, a biting chill nipping at his toes, rising from his warm bed almost reluctantly, glancing to the warm woman still in his bed. A tangled mass of dark curls framing her face, a few tendrils even falling across her cheek, the corner of his mouth turned up in a half smirk. Pulling the blanket over her, giving her sensuous form one last good look before covering it with the blanket, Saria shifting and pressing her face in to the sheets where he had just been with a groggy moan.

Satisfied that she would be asleep for quite some time still Thor turned away from the bed, donning pants and moving to wash his face in the nearby water closet. Preparing himself for the day ahead of him, running a comb through his hair and heading back in to his bed chamber to finish getting dressed.

"What time is it?" A sleepy voice inquired, Thor glanced over to find Saria awake if you could consider the curled up woman beneath his blanket awake, her eyes were barely open and continued to slide shut.

He chuckled, shaking his head "Still quite early. Go back to sleep Saria." He responded, moving to finish dressing himself.

"Have I displeased you?" There was a rustle of the bed linens, and Thor turned to find Saria sitting up in his bed, naked from the waist up. Her full breasts clearly indicating that she was quite cold as well, Thor's mouth went dry and it took him a moment to remember himself and recover,

"No Saria, I am quite pleased, " He responded, attempting to ignore the sudden rush of blood to his groin but to no avail. His need was insistent, pressing against his trousers so that he was sure even bleary eyed Saria could see it.

There was more rustling, as he turned to pull on a tunic perhaps if he turned his thoughts from his naked bed companion, he could move along with his day and return this back on her with a vengeance tonight.

He smelled her intoxicating scent before he saw her, but she was there at his side and very naked. A smile turned up her rosy mouth, a look in her eyes he wasn't certain boded well for him and he watched her almost cautiously. A prince of Asgard feared no one especially no woman, but trepidation especially in this instance was certainly warranted.

"It pleases me to have pleased you, my prince" She stated, leaning up pressing her naked form against his and her soft mouth leaving a kiss on his cheek and then she pulled away from him and walked away, leaving him inexplicably aroused.

Thor, a good portion of his blood flow diverted from his brain now, whipped around seizing Saria and pinning her against the wall. Saria nearly hissed as he pressed her in to the icy wall, her back arching and pressing her body against his in the process.

His mouth was hot against her throat, kissing and nibbling drawing gasps and soft moans from the woman in his arms, his hands finding her waist one sliding up to cup her breast and roughly plucked her nipple getting the reaction he desired from the woman.

Her finger nails bit in to his shoulders, one of her hands tangling in his hair as their mouths crashed together, Thor pressing his erection in to her hip with a groan.

His hand free hand, arm wrapped around her hips, easily lifting her, Saria's legs wrapping around his hips and her hands slipping down his muscular chest and stomach to get straight to the head of the matter; her hands freeing his member and stroking it, thinking only of one thing at this point. Thor groaned, brushing her hands away one of his hands settling on her hip, the other guiding his cock as he thrust up in to her.

Both of them moaning at the sensation, Saria's nails biting in to his back earned her a rough thrust from her prince. Thor thrusting up in to her rather roughly, almost too roughly for Saria but she didn't dare complain.

Saria was nearly blindsided by her orgasm , dragging welts in to his unmarked skin, even drawing a bit of blood. Thor more than knew how to please this woman, her cries and moans loud, uncaring of any who might hear her.

He thrust up in to her, grunting, his brows furrowed as his mouth crashed down on hers kissing her roughly biting her lower lip. Her skin growing more sensitive as her orgasm came crashing down around her. Her body arching hard, her hands desperately clinging to the Asgardian prince, her mouth breaking free from his a keening cry escaping her as she came; he had no mercy for her today roughly thrusting up in to her his hands tight on her, thrusting deep in to her with a moan as she milked his cock for all it was worth.

Thor breathing heavily, pulled back both of them covered in a light sheen of sweat, he laughed looking to her.

"You devious minx" He accused playfully, letting her down carefully noting with satisfaction that her legs shook as she stepped away from the wall, with a knowing grin. "I know not of what you speak. I simply wanted to ensure you were pleased" She responded with a laugh, watching him pull his pants back up and fasten them and he continued to get dressed for his day watching her head in to the wash room, his eyes tracking her curvy hips and luscious bottom as she left.

Once he was fully dressed, he headed to leave his bed chamber mjolnir in hand, heading off to meet up with Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. Upon his arrival at the place they agreed to meet, he was a bit disheartened to find his friend looking rather annoyed.

"Where've you been? We've been waiting for you" Sif commented and Thor paused phrasing his response carefully.

"Forgive me friends, I was…detained." He stated managing to look a bit sheepish.

* * *

A.N: Alright everyone, I'm having some writers block and I was inspired to write this one day when I was feeling kind of like a cat in heat. I'm not extremely pleased with it, but happy enough to post it for now. This is a one shot for the time being but if you would like me to work with this more and turn it in to an actual story you need to let me know! Reviews, PMs and /or Email are all very effective ways of letting me know. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
